Burberry Key
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Future!Klaine. Kurt has had a hard day when Blaine comes home to their tiny New York apartment with a big surprise for him. Mostly just fluffy goodness.


**AN: Here's another little Klaine oneshot. Originally it was shorter, but it got away from me. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, wish I did, there would be fewer hiatuses. **

Burberry Key

"Long day?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder. It was the end of a long week for both of them. With school and the hours needed to pay for the apartment, they didn't spend as much time together as they would like.

Kurt didn't even look up, though Blaine could feel some of the tension leave his shoulders.

"How could you tell?"

"Well for starters the entire apartment smells like cupcakes. Baked goods happen for three reasons: Rachel's 'I'm sorry cookies', the holidays, or a Kurt Hummel stress overload. Also, you have flour in your hair."

Kurt scrambled to wipe it out. Blaine just chuckled, taking Kurt's hand in his own, fingers intertwined, and returned them to Kurt's waist.

"Relax," he murmured, "I'll help you wash it out later." He smiled as he felt the shiver run down Kurt's spine.

"Besides, I have something to give you." He pulled away from Kurt and went over to the chair by the door where he left his coat. Both he and Kurt felt a slight chill at the loss of contact. At this time of year the apartment was always a little cold. They were working students in New York, so there were less than satisfactory aspects of their apartment.

Kurt managed to pick out a few more subpar quirks as his eyes shifted across the small studio apartment. But the moment his eyes landed on Blaine the smile returned to his face. That's what was important, not the lack of closet space, or the fact that the shower made a horrible shrieking noise. He was living with the man he loved in a city he was born to live in.

"Ah-ha!" Blaine exclaimed, holding a small white box with a black bow. It looked like the kind of box a ring box would fit into.

Kurt crossed his arms and butterflies swarmed his stomach, as Blaine took the five short strides he needed to get from the door to the kitchen.

"I swear Blaine, if you propose to me while I'm covered in flour –"

Blaine shook his head, "No, don't worry. That moment is way too important to use as a pick-me-up on a bad day."

Kurt didn't need to know that Blaine had been planning his proposal to Kurt since the law was passed in New York, back when they were in high school.

"This is a different kind of proposal. But you have to know that the contents of this box was my only contribution," he handed him the box, but placed his hand over Kurt's, preventing him from opening it. "Do you remember what my Dad said when I told him I was going to move out here after high school?"

Kurt remembered every word, "He bet that you wouldn't last a year out here on your own."

"And I told him I wouldn't be alone," Blaine interjected.

"And then he tried to convince you that I would cheat and then leave you in the year that we were apart." Kurt very clearly remembered the phone call he got from Blaine after that conversation. He and Rachel had been living in the city for a month at that point and he already missed Blaine, but nothing hurt more than hearing Blaine cry on the other end of the phone and not being able to hold him.

"You'll also remember that I took that bet," Blaine had seen the look on Kurt's face. This wasn't about his father, or even that phone call, really. This was about them. "And my mom wasn't about to let my dad go back on his word. She said it took her months to wear him down."

Kurt and Blaine had been living in their crumbling apartment for a year and a half.

"But I got a package from her yesterday with a letter saying that I had earned something for surviving the year. And she may have mentioned that our relationship lasting through what it has – "

"Changing schools, a year apart, and a craptastically fabulous apartment?" Kurt supplied, meeting Blaine's eyes with a smirk. He smiled back, that smile that was only for Kurt.

"Yes, among other things." The slushies and teasing didn't seem as important anymore, "She said that she wouldn't be surprised if I felt it deserved celebrating too. Which leads us to your gift." Blaine removed his hand so Kurt could take the lid off the box. Inside was a small envelope, written on the side were the words "to the man I love" in Blaine's usual song writer's scrawl. Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine on the cheek before opening the envelope and sliding the contents into his palm.

He found himself staring down at a Burberry patterned house key. He was still staring when Blaine started to ramble.

"I know you wanted to go apartment hunting, but we've kind of done that… a lot. And it sucks going in blind, but Mom said that's really nice. She found it the last time she was out here. She's paying it off which means no more rent. We'll still have to ay utilities but the building is better quality so that should be chea – "

Kurt grabbed Blaine by his collar and crashed their lips together to stop the rambling. He loved Blaine, he really, really did, but he really hated their crappy apartment. Blaine's only thought was that Kurt must have put the key back in the box because both of his hands were now working their way through Blaine's mass of curls.

"Have you seen it?" Kurt asked when he pulled back. Blaine shook his head.

"I didn't want to go without you."

"So basically you're asking me to move in with you, with no idea where we are going."

"I wouldn't say that's completely true, Mom left some hints. But does it really matter?" Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, "Kurt, we are in this together. I love you. I would rather stay in this dump with you, than in a mansion without you." He saw Kurt's eyes fill with hears as he brushed his cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"I love you, Blaine. If I'm willing to live in this hole with you, I think it's safe to say I'd go anywhere with you. Even without your mom's help."

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt tenderly, they could both feel the love they were pouring into the kiss. When they pulled apart they both had shy smiles not too different from their first kiss, those years ago. Kurt, to have something to do, turned back to the forgotten cupcakes.

"So tell me, where is this new Anderson-worthy residence?" He knew the Anderson's had more than enough money to live very comfortably. Anyplace that Mrs. Anderson picked out had to be amazing.

Blaine shrugged and leaned against the counter next to Kurt. Kurt missed the mischievous look in Blaine's eyes.

"I don't know, Mom said that it was at the top of our list and that you would understand."

There was a clank of metal on glass as Kurt dropped his whisk.

"The house list?"

"If you mean the list of dream apartments we made when we moved here, then no."

Kurt's face fell ever so slightly before Blaine spoke again.

"But if you are talking about the star rated one that you made from that list, where everything was ranked and in numerical order then, yes"

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine laughed.

"I know you Kurt. You aren't one to give up on a dream. When Mom came to visit last summer she told me she wanted to look at some housing options. I gave her a copy of your list because I figured, with your taste, she would have a great starting point. I swear I had no idea she was going to buy it for us."

Kurt had gone back over to the little box and was staring at the key inside. He hadn't said a word. After a couple of minutes of silence Blaine started to get nervous.

"Kurt?"

"Do you know what house it goes to?" Blaine asked softly. This time Kurt turned to look at him.

"When I moved here with Rachel, I told her that one day I'd have a penthouse."

Blaine nodded, to show he was listening.

"Do you remember when you moved up here? I dragged you around the city looking at apartments we couldn't afford? Do you remember the last one, what I said?" 

Blaine walked over and took Kurt's hands.

"You said that you have dreamed of a place like that since you were little. When your mom first showed you pictures of New York, you said that you would have a view like that some day."

Kurt nodded. "That's the one. What did you think of it?"

"It was gorgeous. My favorite of what we saw that day, or since, actually." He hadn't said anything before, but from the moment his mother told him about the key, he hoped it was that penthouse.

"That was the top of my list."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "And now it's our new home."

They let that thought settle for a moment, before Blaine started to speak.

"I know that it might be weird living in a place my parents paid for, especially given my dad, but if it bothers you we could always figure out how to pay them back, I mean I don't want you to give up your dream house just because of that." 

Kurt placed a finger over Blaine's lips to quiet him. "Blaine, shut up." And pulled the curly haired man in for a kiss.

Kurt's brow furrowed as he pulled back not too long later.

"Wait, I thought you said you hadn't seen it."

Blaine looked at him a little sheepishly, "Well maybe I should have said that I hadn't seen it since it became ours. In my defense I didn't know which apartment it was. I just knew it was on your list."

Kurt smiled as the "Became ours" left Blaine's lips, and it didn't leave as he pulled Blaine in once again.

#

By the end of the month they had moved into their penthouse. It was perfect, just as Kurt remembered it.

Their lives continued as they had before the move, for the most part. There were little adjustments, of course. No more banshee jokes about the shower… unless Blaine was singing and decided to try to out do Kurt's high notes. Now they didn't cuddle in bed, or on the couch, to help with the chill, but because they loved to. At Christmas they were able to decorate their tree with more than hand strung popcorn and ornaments the Hummels sent from home, because they were no longer paying astronomical rent. They had decided that they were going to pay Blaine's parents back, when they were ready. They still had work and school, but the hours at work were less and they were able to spend more time with each other at home.

Kurt implemented little Friday night family dinners, now that he had a kitchen he could "properly prepare a family meal in", which Rachel tried to attend as often as possible, though her schedule sometimes kept her busy. Blaine made it a point to make Kurt breakfast in bed at least once a week. Kurt protested originally. Blaine reasoned that Kurt cooked dinner more often (Kurt was quick to point out that it was because he was a better cook) and Blaine told him a sweet story about how his grandparents used to make breakfast in bed for each other twice a week.

"They were high school sweethearts and were together forever, a real ''til death' thing," Blaine put the tray on the nightstand and climbed over Kurt to sit cross-legged on his own side of the bed, "They were together for almost sixty years. I'm not saying that it was because of the breakfast, but it was one of the ways they showed that they loved each other." Blaine gave Kurt his best puppy eyes, "Let me do it for you."

Needless to say Blaine became a breakfast expert. Apart from the little things in life, there were birthdays, graduations, and other celebrations all in the home Kurt and Blaine created together.

Kurt came home one day to find Blaine staring at their spare bedroom.

"What is it honey?" he asked. Blaine didn't say anything, but Kurt knew his expressions well enough to know Blaine just needed a nudge to let Kurt know what was on is mind. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. Blaine put his hands over Kurt's. The cool metal of the platinum wedding band he found there seemed to give him the courage he needed to speak up.

"I was thinking. We've made it thorough school, your career is going so well." Kurt buried his blush in Blaine's shoulder. "And between the symphony and off Broadway company, I have steady work year round."

Kurt had an inkling of where this conversation might be headed.

"And that leads you to our guestroom because…?"

Blaine turned in Kurt's arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Because I remember every word you said when you showed me this place for the first time." He took Kurt's hands and brought him to the center of the room and turned so that he was leaning his back against Kurt's chest once more. Kurt's hands came up to Blaine's waist out of habit.

"We stood here, just like this," Blaine reminded, squeezing Kurt's hand for emphasis. "Do you remember what you said?" Blaine turned his head so he could watch Kurt's face. He saw the recognition there, and a little bit of hope.

"I said that I – "

" – would start a family in a place like this." They finished together.

Blaine's hopeful eyes spoke volumes to Kurt.

Kurt just nodded in response.

_Fin_

**AN: there you go. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
